


Da Bros Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch, Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, da bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks pertaining to my squad of Adam character "brothers": William McTavish, Paterson, Flip Zimmerman, and Clyde Logan.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Clyde Logan, Flip Zimmerman, Paterson & William McTavish all lived in a house together (like bothers), how do you think they would get along with each other?

I think Will would let his dad instincts run wild and be the dad friend, trying to take care of everybody but not knowing how exactly. Clyde and Paterson would be silent awkward lumps together. And Flip would kinda do his own thing, and have nice conversations with Clyde. William would be the primary chef in the house, and Clyde would make the drinks. Paterson would be social and talk, but only if he was spoken to first. Everybody would joke with Paterson when the Wi-Fi slowed down asking if he was hogging all the internet. Will, being the dad that he is, got Paterson a flip phone for emergencies; Paterson keeps it and calls Will one time during a work break just to freak him out, he also found the snake game on it and finds it interesting. Every so often they have an old school video game night, and surprisingly Paterson beats everybody. I feel like Will is a messy person while Paterson is a neat freak, so catch Clyde and Flip running around helping Will clean while Paterson is out on a walk to make sure his anxiety isn’t triggered. There would be some bickering, but never anything major, mainly over what to do for dinner or if they should buy a piece of decor or furniture. I could write more on this, but I don’t think it would fit and I don’t want to clog up feeds too much.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183750887417/if-clyde-logan-flip-zimmerman-paterson-william)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes please talk more headcanons about Clyde Logan, Flip Zimmerman, Paterson & William McTavish living together! So if you think about it Clyde, Flip and Paterson have a army background do you think this of William too? Also lets say they are brothers what ages do you think they are to each other? I bet Clyde and Paterson would have a lot of books in the house too cos they both like to read.

I don’t think William has any military background, he has enough of a mess with his addiction problems. As for them being brothers (same dad, different moms) William is the oldest, followed by Flip, and I can’t decide who would be the youngest between Clyde and Paterson. Their house would be half library, for sure. Paterson with his poetry, Will with his history books, Flip with his fantasy adventure books, and then Clyde picking up whatever he finds interesting, they would have at least 5 good sized bookshelves. I like to think Clyde likes to walk into the kitchen when somebody is doing dishes (Flip) and casually placing his prosthetic on the counter and being like, “I’m here to lend a hand” before walking away; he always comes back to actually help though. There is definitely some playful harassment when one gets dressed up for a date. I feel like they have a golden retriever, husky, and a main coon, because why not. There is also always at least 3 tubs of ice cream in the freezer at one time.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183776354992/yes-please-talk-more-headcanons-about-clyde-logan)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think Clyde, Flip, Paterson & William like to watch on tv?

First off, I would like to say that this au will be tagged and called “da bros” ~~(da instead of the cuz Driver, Adam= DA)~~ because I’m sure this will not be the last ask about this quartet. Now to the question!

I think it depends on who has control of the remote at the time. Will and Clyde would watch cooking shows, Paterson would probably like nature documentaries, Flip would probably lean more towards science shows and fantasy/sci-fi shows. They all would watch history documentaries and game shows together, although if some got home while another was watching their preferred show, they would just sit down and watch with them. And they would definitely play along with the game shows.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183782198977/what-you-think-clyde-flip-paterson-william)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros are in the house woop woop! Okay so let’s say the boys take a holiday in a rv, what kind of places in the USA would they like to see or activities they’d like to do?

As a whole I feel like they would stop at the weird landmarks like the giant ball of twine. If there was a waterfall anywhere near their route they would stop by so Paterson could see it, and William would take a picture of it to print out for him. I feel like Clyde and maybe Flip would like to stop at supernatural locations like Mothman territory, as close to Area 59 as possible, Roswell, the Winchester house, basically if BuzzFeed unsolved has talked about it they want to go. Will is all about them historical landmarks, California Missions, historical Williamsburg, presidential libraries.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183823434467/da-bros-are-in-the-house-woop-woop-okay-so-lets)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would Clyde, Flip, Paterson, and Will do if they met a really lovely woman while out and about and over time devolped a crush but, it turns out, they all have a crush on same woman? Hopefully that makes sense?

Da bros would be very mature about the mutual crush, once it came to light. They wouldn’t fight over the lady, if she chooses to form a relationship with one of them, the others would take it in stride. But the moment they all realize the others have a crush on her too would be priceless. One would say something about her being cute, and the others would all agree instead of playfully make fun of the other’s crush as usual. They would then all look at each other and be like “alright, cool” and continue on.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183903996547/what-would-clyde-flip-paterson-and-will-do-if)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the da bros take you out on a date what and where do they take you! Answer whenever you want if your busy with studies, so no worries. 😽

William: He would take you to dinner at a Korean BBQ restraunt, sometimes all he wants to do is cook dishes not prep them. He would then take you to see a movie.

Clyde: He would take you to historic old town and browse all the little shops, maybe buying you a little thing or two and buying a new peice of decor for Duct Tape. He would close the date by taking you to dinner at one of the best pubs he knows of in the area.

Paterson: He is so soft, he would take you on a nice picnic with stargazing. He would read/recite/write poetry for you while you laid together.

Flip: He would take you to a nice little diner he frequents followed by you just walking around doing whatever catches your attention.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183958174862/each-of-the-da-bros-take-you-out-on-a-date-what)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William is going to cook each his brothers their fave meal and dessert over the week, what does he choose to cook for each brother?

Oh, I like this question a lot!!! Spent some time really thinking about this.

Clyde: William spends hours preparing amazing ribs, and then makes some amazing mac and cheese and grilled corn to go with it ~~(and cole slaw if you like that, I don’t)~~. Desert would be apple pie a la mode.

Paterson: As a picky eater, William wouldn’t stray too far from his usual meals. Dinner would be steak and garlic mashed potatoes with roasted broccoli and carrots. Dessert would obviously be chocolate cupcakes.

Flip: From looking at Flip, you would think he would have steak, but no, he loves himself some pasta. William would make spaghetti and meatballs from scratch, along with garlic bread. No pre-made items in this meal. For dessert he would make cremé bruleé.

And I couldn’t leave out what he would make for himself. Chile Verde with fresh corn tortillas and then refried beans and Spanish red rice for the sides. For dessert churros ~~(or maybe those cinnamon tortilla chip things I can’t remember the name of)~~ and ice cream.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184023156877/william-is-going-to-cook-each-his-brothers-their)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros are invited to a fancy dress party what do they go as?

I’m assuming you mean like a costume party?? That is what I’m going to write about, but if I assumed wrong feel free to send in a second ask, my brain is just going in the costume direction.

Paterson would go as Prince Charming, mainly because I feel like that would be rather adorable. Flip would make a dashing Flynn Rider ~~(idk why I’m going Disney with this, just go with it)~~. I can see Will going as Gomez Addams. Clyde, not wanting to be a character due to his prosthetic hand, goes as a generic cowboy.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184142380787/da-bros-are-invited-to-a-fancy-dress-party-what-do)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life (not sims ones) rate who the softest of the da bros are?

All da bros are softies! Paterson is for sure the softest, I mean look at him, he radiates warm hug energy. Next would be Clyde, he looks rough and tough but we all know deep down inside he is one soft country boy, that is why we love him so much. William would be next, he is a father so while he can be soft and sweet he also won’t hesitate to defend his loved ones and probably has resting murder face. Flip, while still soft, is the least of all of them, he is a cop and he has hidden and ignored parts of himself to survive so he is only soft when he is in private.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184463166132/in-real-life-not-sims-ones-rate-who-the-softest)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of term of endearment would the da bros call their loved one? Eg: Sweetheart, baby...

Oh this is a fun one!

Clyde would call them darling/darlin. On occasion he says baby, but normally it is darling. Just imagine it in his southern accent, who wouldn’t adore that??

I feel like Flip is another user of baby, but also kitten. He never leans more towards one, always using them almost equally.

Paterson loves sweetheart, sweetie, and honey. He just loves to use anything sweet, so cupcake is also thrown in there on occasion.

William isn’t picky, he uses whatever comes to mind. He has been known to use 3 different terms in one sentence. He even uses weird and unusual terms that he feels appropriate, like koala and cheesecake (all parties were confused when he used that one).

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184646023897/what-kind-of-term-of-endearment-would-the-da-bros)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Da bros: Paterson and Clyde friendship? Eg, Paterson likes to go to Clyde's bar after work to have his one drink each night.

I feel like they are the unassuming best buddies. They both are veterans, and are very cautious of what they do in life now in different ways, Paterson with his routine and Clyde trying his best to stay out of any antics and schemes. Clyde understands Paterson’s need for structure and is the first one to step in when things start changing as things do in life to help Pat through it. I also feel like they have this arrangement that Paterson tries one new beer a week, every Friday, that Clyde picks out (and the idea was Paterson’s). Clyde starts out with a beer that has a similar taste to his usual and works his way to the more craft and interesting flavors, but never too out of the ordinary. I also feel Paterson would on occasion share a poem or two with Clyde, especially one he wrote about Duct Tape. For Clyde’s birthday Paterson gives him an unsigned, framed copy to hang in Duct Tape. Clyde always tells Pat when somebody has complemented his poem, and when patrons ask who it is by Clyde says he doesn’t know, it was just on the porch one day so he put it up. Anyways, they are best friends and it is dangerous when they are both in goofy moods.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184879462262/thoughts-on-da-bros-paterson-and-clyde)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The da bros prepare for their dates, whos takes the longest or shorest time in the care department, to get ready?

Mr. William McTavish takes the longest to get ready, his hair has to be 100% perfect, and his clothes must be carefully steamed to get out all the wrinkles. On the flip side, Flip takes the least amount of time, he quickly brushes his hair and throws on the first flannel hanging in his closet. Clyde and Paterson don’t take too long either, they just both get nervous so they take a couple more minutes than Flip.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185067979602/the-da-bros-prepare-for-their-dates-whos-takes)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer these questions for the da bros: 14, 21, 66
> 
> hehe don't execute order 66! it was meant to be 36.

There isn’t a 66, and I don’t feel like executing order 66 rn, but if you meant a different number you can send it in

what’s your coffee order?

  * William: a dark roast with sugar and a touch of plain creamer; Clyde: any form of caffination works for him, but if he is making a cup he just adds some sugar; Paterson: purely a tea drinker, and his favorite is chamomile; Flip: black coffee forever and always



what’s a conspiracy you believe in?

  * William enjoys alien conspiracy theories, favorites are Roswell, New Mexico and area 51; Clyde, as I’ve mentioned many many times because I firmly believe this headcannon, believes in Mothman (is Mothman a conspiracy theory, idk, but that is his thing, besides the family curse); Paterson, not being one for technology, doesn’t really know many of the newer conspiracies, but he does believe in aliens like McTavish and also the jersey devil because he is from New Jersey; Flip doesn’t believe in any of it, he thinks aliens are real but doesn’t think they’d visit earth



* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185109857937/answer-these-questions-for-the-da-bros-14-21-66)

* * *

what do you think you’d be arrested for?

  * William would be arrested for fighting somebody in public, but like he would be defending somebody else, not just cuz; Clyde has already been arrested a few times, but for him to arrested again it would have to be along the lines of reckless driving because he was late to help Mellie or something like that; Paterson would never be arrested, he is too sweet and kind; Flip is a cop, the only reason he would have to be arrested was if it was for an undercover operation. 



* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185113194892/hehe-dont-execute-order-66-it-was-meant-to-be)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes to dance out of the da bro? Is Will a dad dancer? Did Clyde like to dance at a Bob Seger concert in his day but not so much any more? Is Paterson a head bobber? Perhaps Flip is a secert groover on the sly?

They all like to dance, it just has to be under their preferred circumstances. You can bet your ass that Will is a dad dancer, he loves to do the Fortnite dances around Miles, but! He is also a pretty good normal dancer, but he isn’t one to hit the clubs so it is only showcased at the occasional wedding. Clyde isn’t a good dancer, but he likes to turn on his favorite tunes while cleaning up Duct Tape after closing, and if he happens to dance along, so be it, nobody else is around to see it. Paterson is the best dancer out of all of them, not that anybody really knows, a close friend got him to dance at one wedding, but nobody has seen him dance since, he feels it draws too much attention to himself. If Flip is sober, he isn’t dancing, but get a couple drinks in him and he is ready to tear up the dance floor, or make his own; and that wiggle he did while driving was just him stretching, not him dancing to his favorite song, he is a police detective, he doesn’t enjoy such frivolous things as dancing (spoiler, he does, but doesn’t like how he looks while doing so).

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185249500992/who-likes-to-dance-out-of-the-da-bro-is-will-a)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the da bros most insecure about themselves and why?

Oof, this is a loaded question… let’s psychoanalize our men.

  * William: He feels strange about just starting to get into fandoms at his age, he is a grown man and most other grownups in fandom have been around for years. He also is insecure about his greying hair because he doesn’t feel like he should have greys yet, but also doesn’t feel comfortable dying his hair either.
  * Clyde: He is insecure about his missing hand, the prosthetic helps him a lot which is part of the reason why he tries his hardest to get it back after it gets sucked off during the heist. He is insecure about his past, both the crime part and his military service. The crime is obvious, he doesn’t want to be defined by that; and in the same vein his decision to enlist was because of his troubled youth and he doesn’t really like to be acknowledged for the sacrifice of his hand.
  * Paterson: He is generally anxious, but also he is insecure about his height because it draws attention to him. He doesn’t want public attention on him, ever. He is also insecure about his poems, since he doesn’t feel they are any good.
  * Flip: He says he isn’t insecure about anything, but he isn’t really comfortable about his religion since he was never fully immersed in it growing up. He feels like he is a “fake” Jewish man because he never did many of the things mainstream media shows Jewish people doing. But he is slowly learning to accept that it is alright and to embrace the parts he knows, and has found peace with the knowledge he can learn more if he wants to.



* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185256285812/what-are-the-da-bros-most-insecure-about)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you liked the Clyde Logan songs it gives you the atmosphere of the bar. Have you listened to the Paterson sound track? It always makes me feel sleepy 🤤 💤 lol You know we should find songs that suit each of the da bro characters although that might be hard, perhaps find songs that were from the films that make you think of them. Although I don’t know what song for William maybe a Fortnite theme song lol if they have one.

I’ve never listened to the Paterson soundtrack on it’s own, but I’ve watched the movie like 8 times so I know it well.. although it fits the tone and feel of the movie, could you imagine if it was upbeat and fast? It would feel more like when you get a random burst of anxiety for no reason when you’re doing nothing. Anyways, songs for da bros! (I know you said specific songs but I’m gonna give certain genres/feelings with songs maybe to come in a couple weeks.)

Flip would be some 70s rock and maybe some country? Idk, yo.

McTavish would be 80s dad music all the way, take the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtracks and that is our dear William. I think he’d be a big ELO fan.

Paterson does slow and soft. He listens to some indie folk and pop, and our softie loves him some love songs.

Clyde is a country boy! Idk Patsy Cline, but those two songs fit his vibe so I’m pretty sure the rest do to. And I’ve assigned Take Me Home, Country Roads as the Logan Family Anthem in my soul, so… and don’t forget Bob Seger!

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185625581272/im-glad-you-liked-the-clyde-logan-songs-it-gives)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What type of board game do you think each of the da bros like to play?

My first two immediate thoughts: Paterson loves Clue and Flip is a master of Mouse Trap.

I have no explanations, those were gut reactions… read it and was like Flip is the only one on earth who actually plays Mouse Trap and doesn’t just build the contraption (at least that is all I did with mine, don’t actually know how to play…).

Anyways! Clyde is a Life man and William knows the actual rules to Monopoly by heart and will fight you if you try his “authority”. Guess Who and Battleship are shared favorites.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185625693242/what-type-of-board-game-do-you-think-each-of-the)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a hot day how do the da bros stay cool?

William has no shame, so as long as he is alone or just you around he will be walking around the house in only his underwear or nothing at all. When he has to be in public he is in shorts, a tank top, and a baseball hat. And he loves his cooling towel, he always has at least one with him.

Clyde, used to the muggy heat, sticks to cargo shorts and a tee. When he has time, he loves to go swimming.

Paterson is another lover of cooling towels. He also got a fancy waterbottle that keeps ice from melting for a while, so he always has ice cold water.

Flip, being a simple man, doesn’t do much to combat the heat. He has a tiny desk fan for when he gets really hot at work. But he is a sucker for a nice cold glass of homemade lemonade. And he caps off his summer shifts with a nice cold beer.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185661392412/its-a-hot-day-how-do-the-da-bros-stay)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros fave fast food joint, what's there order?

Flip is a simple man, he instinctively goes to McDonald’s and gets himself a big mac meal with Coke and an apple pie when he wants fast food.

William loves to go to Taco Bell. His order changes on occasion, if nacho fries are in then he get a nacho fry box, if they aren’t he bounces between a crunch wrap meal and a Mexican pizza meal. Always with a baja blast.

Paterson likes both Panda Express and Subway. At Panda he gets half chow mein half white rice with orange chicken and broccoli beef, if he isn’t very hungry he only gets one of those. At Subway he gets turkey and ham on wheat with American cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, and yellow mustard.

Clyde likes Popeye’s. He gets a 3 piece platter with macaroni and cheese and red beans and rice and a sweet tea to drink. If he is really hungry he gets more chicken.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185686045967/da-bros-fave-fast-food-joint-whats-there-order)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of my kink... Which of the da bros do you think would like their tiddies being sucked?

Oof! What a thought, took me some time to figure out who would.

The answer is all of them but different amounts. William fucking loves it and will always be down for it. Paterson enjoys it when he is being pampered but if he is in charge keep your mouth away. Flip loves it during foreplay only. Clyde has to be in the right mood, and will tell you when he wants it.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185850792817/kind-of-my-kink-which-of-the-da-bros-do-you)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were trying to hide that headcanon about Paterson wasn’t you?! The flood gates are open now you must spill the dirt on the rest of the da bros naughty or soft ways! But I think your right Paterson would make a good Dom cos he’d make really sure you were happy with it first and wouldn’t push you into anything, so I can totally get on board with that one.

I am a child of God and have never thought about anything dirty in my 21 years of God-given life, how dare you accuse me otherwise…

Anyways! Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t… I had a long taxing weekend and figured if I buried it nobody would read it?? I get awkward when it comes to dirty things because I don’t fully see myself as a ~sexual~ being allowed to express said feelings and thoughts, which is another reason. But! I try my best to push myself to grow, so let the flood waters flow! I will do my best to answer any hard hitting questions about the way da bros enjoy ~bedroom activities~, some may be more detailed than others it purely depends on how I feel atm and I might take time to answer them.

And Paterson is the best switch to ever switch, and when he wants to dom he does so with power but softly, he could never intentionally hurt his partner, unless they also gained pleasure from it and even then he would need some convincing.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185882352427/you-were-trying-to-hide-that-headcanon-about)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only answer what you feel comfortable with 😇 But I can’t think of any “dirty” questions now lol 😈 okay mmm... which da bro likes to be called daddy in the bedroom?

All except Paterson (he likes to be called sir though). But none of them like to take it to the kink side though. Flip and Clyde both would like to be fathers one day, so being called daddy makes them feel good since it means you see them as being capable of being a dad one day, and even want to help them reach that. Will already is a dad but would love to have another with someone who truly loves him. Basically these 3 love being called daddy because it reassures them that you see them as being capable fathers, and that you love the way they look no matter what. (Paterson is iffy on having kids because he feels he would suck as a single dad, but when he finds the right person who wants kids his worries go away)

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185892842402/well-only-answer-what-you-feel-comfortable-with)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much or little public display of affection do William, Flip, Clyde and Paterson show to their loved ones?

There are multiple factors that play into this like how tired or tipsy they are but here are how they are generally, as long as their so is comfortable with the amount. William loves pda, he always has his arm around you or kissing your cheek, he also love to surprise you with little pecks on the lips; if others can’t tell how much he loves you he is doing something wrong. Flip is reserved, he likes to hold your hand while walking and he may give you a kiss or two while standing idle; he likes to show most of his affection privately. Clyde is about a notch below William, he likes to have his arm around you basically always but he is pretty mellow when it comes to kisses, but he does randomly whisper “I love you darlin” as you walk around. Paterson is shy when it comes to pda, he will hold you hand and tell you he loves you, but he very rarely kiss you around others; if you initiate the kiss he has no issues, except maybe blushing a lot.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185909490562/how-much-or-little-public-display-of-affection-do)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros: Someone is hitting on their girl, what do they do? How protective are they?

All of them are very protective but how they each handle their SO being hit on by someone else is very different.

William wouldn’t even pay attention to who ever was there and just hug you from behind (if possible) while saying “I love you sweetheart” and giving you a kiss.

Paterson, being reserved, would offer you his hand and then kiss yours when you took it.

Flip would glare and directly speak to them, “My little lady sure is sweet and cute, ain’t she?” And if it was okay with you and feesable within the surroundings he’d pick you up to kiss you, just to show off that he is strong as hell too.

Clyde, being sly every so often and have planned this out with you, would tap them on the shoulder and ask if he could cut in and join the conversation, and once allowed by you, he would talk for a hot second and then ask if you wanted to go home with him, and of course you would say yes. He’d kiss you, put his arm around you, and you’d walk away. If he wasn’t up for playing around he’d just straight up ask “Darlin’ you ready to head out?”, ignoring the other person like William.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185945232432/da-bros-someone-is-hitting-on-their-girl-what-do)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Adam loves his cereals, so in honor of that which brand of cereal do our da bros like to eat?

We stan one (1) cereal loving refrigerator sized man. I feel like I’ve answered this sorta ask before, but I can’t find it, so whatever!

William’s cereal preferences are all over the board. He likes organic, fancy cereals but also can’t help the cravings for Lucky Charms.

Paterson loves him some Cheerios, as shown in the movie. He likes all flavors but he loves original with a spoonful of sugar mixed into the milk the most.

Flip is an actual child when it comes to cereal, something you wouldn’t guess just looking at him. Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, Froot Loops, Captain Crunch, if it has more sugar than anything really ever should he loves it.

Clyde is mellow in his cereal choices. He likes Raisin Bran and honey nut cheerios the most, and sometimes he likes to indulge and have rice Krispies, plain or chocolate.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185968521377/we-know-adam-loves-his-cereals-so-in-honor-of)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which sensual body part do the da boys like being touched (apart from the obvious ;) ) like their ears, hands, feet, belly button lol

First off, they all love kisses behind and on their ears. All grew self conscious about their size but having you love on them makes them weak.

William loves a hand massage. Found out one day when you were lounging on the couch and you absentmindedly began massaging the hand you were holding.

Flip loves when you rub his arms up and down (especially when you’re riding him).

Paterson definitely likes a bit of attention to his belly and belly button.

Clyde secretly really enjoys light kisses to the end of his amputated arm. You catch on the first time you do so even though he doesn’t say anything about it, but he never says he wants you to stop.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186021090662/which-sensual-body-part-do-the-da-boys-like-being)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which da bro likes roll coasters and which one is scared shit of them?

Flip is scared as fucking hell, but still goes on them. William is an adrenaline junkie and wants to go on those really insane ones. Paterson will go on very mild, kiddie coasters only, he likes solid even ground. Clyde is indifferent, he won’t go on the crazy ones, though, his max is 4 inversions.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186021219277/which-da-bro-likes-roll-coasters-and-which-one-is)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who does like to juggle I need to know? lol Is it Clyde?
> 
> (a/n: I asked for weird hc asks and juggling was an example question to ask)

Clyde likes to attempt to juggle, he couldn’t juggle before being deployed and he hasn’t gotten much better after being discharged. There are two who can really juggle though, William and Flip. Although with all things not stone faced about Flip, he keeps it a secret. William on the other hand will juggle almost anything at anytime. When all three are going (“going” when it comes to Clyde) Paterson just laughs and walks away.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186053255647/okay-who-does-like-to-juggle-i-need-to-know-lol)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fidget toys, like spinners and fidget cubes, I’m a big kid at heart, which of the da bros do you think would like using them?

William likes to use the more silent ones while working since he has a desk job; he loves what he does but sometimes things can get so boring. Paterson also uses some to help calm his anxiety when he can’t write at the moment.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186078263302/i-love-fidget-toys-like-spinners-and-fidget)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post your fave pics of the da bros and see what thoughts you get from them. If that doesn’t sound weird. I like to do that sometimes. Seeing them together, you do get different vibes of off them.

¾ of these are actually gifs, but whatever! And oh, those songs you recommended (I’m assuming it was you since it seemed to fit) for Clyde are 👌😍 I felt the vibes (I’ll mention the songs on Clyde’s part) Also! Sorry this is going to be a long post… as you may or may not know mobile doesn’t really like read mores so I feel no need to go on my laptop and put one if most people won’t see it… and these will be short little scenes!

[Originally posted by justcallmesandwich](https://tmblr.co/ZRY1bb2Ul2AQh)

I’ll start with Clyde!

Clyde leans against the rails of the patio on Duck Tape as he makes sure his last group of patrons get safely in the car and drive off, their DD seemed to be struggling with one of them but they got them in alright and were pulling out of the lot when he heard the bar door creak open.

“Clyde, baby, this bar ain’t gonna clean itself.”

He returned your soft smile, “I know darlin. Just wanted to make sure they got off alright, almost had to help em. But I’m comin in right now.”

It was the slowest night of the week, which also ment it was deep cleaning night since Clyde closed shop earlier. The music kept playing in the background as the two of you cleaned. You were scrubbing down a table and chairs when the song changed to “Why Can’t He Be You” by Patsy Cline and Clyde was already in front of you waiting to dance.

You set down your things and let yourself be pulled close, “You put this song on just to dance, didn’t you.”

He kissed the top of your head, “Darlin, I do it every week, you know that.”

An hour later the second dance song came on, “So Wrong” by Patsy Cline. You ignore the words to the song and just enjoy the feelings the songs eminate. The breaks were a nice change of pace from cleaning, and you loved being held close by Clyde.

[Originally posted by driverdaily](https://tmblr.co/ZUjnOc2TBGHRF)

Paterson babey!

You were playing around with Paterson, like you often do. Right now you were tickling each other, but with surprise attacks so most of the time you were sat staring at each other.

“Pat, you know your eyes give you away. They change when you’re about to strike.”

He covered his face, laughing, “How about now? You can’t see my eyes.”

“That is correct, but you also won’t be able to see when I move to strike.”

He pulled his hands away again, “You’re right. Maybe I should just… hold onto you.”

And before you could react you were wrapped in his stong arms, both of you laughing while you tried to wiggle free.

My mind is blanking for something for Flip and William… so have the pics and I’ll reblog this if I think of stuff for them.

Flip stood and waited for you to appear again, one moment you were following behind him fussing with your purse, the next you weren’t there. He knew where you stopped, you always check on your elderly neighbor to make sure he is alright and doesn’t need anything. So, as he has done many times before, he just patiently waited, you weren’t in a hurry, the diner isn’t going anywhere, and it sure isn’t closing anytime soon.

You came walking up a few moments later, “Mr. Jones said his apples went bad sooner than expected and gave me a few dollars to go buy some more.”

Flip smiled, you were so caring and kind, “We will stop by the store on the way to dinner, sweetheart.”

At the store he let you walk ahead, you knew the type of apples Mr. Jones likes anyways. He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful tou are, inside and out, he sure was a lucky man.

(a/n: I never thought of anything for Will)

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185604767602/post-your-fave-pics-of-the-da-bros-and-see-what)

[Flip's answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185643254752/so-for-the-picgif-of-flip-you-could-write-him-and)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of phones and apps would the da bros have?

William would always have the newest iPhone with the most storage space. He would use a news app the most, he also uses Facebook and Twitter, and don’t forget Fortnite along with some other games.

Clyde and Flip both have Galaxy phones. Neither of them care about having the newest phone, so they upgrade when their battery life begins to lack. They pretty much use the preinstalled apps since they don’t really use their phones for anything other than contact people.

Paterson, the sweet man, doesn’t have a phone. Eventually he gets a basic flip phone or the like to have when he, or those close to him, travels.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186236635732/what-kind-of-phones-and-apps-would-the-da-bros)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which of the da bros like their own space and which likes company?

They all enjoy their own time and space, but each need it to a different degree.

William needs company the most out of da bros. He is just on the right side of being needy. But this means he loves him some cuddles.

Flip is 50/50, he enjoys his alone time, but also needs human interaction to feel normal.

Clyde is the same as Flip, he enjoys people but needs to have some time to himself to recharge.

Paterson can go days without interpersonal human interaction and not bat an eye. Like yeah, he deals with his passengers and going to the bar, but if Doc closes the bar for some reason he would have more an issue with his routine being thrown off than not have a conversation with Doc.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186414403997/which-of-the-da-bros-like-their-own-space-and)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you put these characters in order of body szie: Clyde, Paterson, Flip & William also tell me what you think their physique is like and their stamina in bed is like ;)

From thinnest to bulkiest: Paterson, William, Clyde, and Flip. Although I think of Clyde and Flip as being about the same.

Paterson has basically cut all his excersize out from being in the military besides the walking, so he is more lean and soft but strong still. I feel he has good stamina, but he doesn’t like fast paced and hard sex, soft and sweet love making is his thing.

William has some bulk to his muscles still, works out to help beat his addiction and stay in decent shape, but he still has a soft belly. He is getting a bit older, and a huge tease, so he can do maybe an hour of switching between rough and fast and slow and tender; or max 15 minutes of just rough and fast fucking.

Clyde is just a little bit away from being shredded. After he recovered he began to work out again for the sense of normalcy. His stamina is 👌👌, aka great af.

Flip is cop, he strong. As I said earlier, I picture Flip and Clyde with the same body type. His stamina, 💯💯

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182505797547/can-you-put-these-characters-in-order-of-body)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William is making a cake for each of his brothers, because he has been watching The Great British Bake Off what kind of cake would William make for them?

Paterson obviously gets chocolate, because yes. But! William makes it ~fancy~ and not boring by making a nice devil’s food cake with vanilla buttercream made with ~real~ vanilla beans.

Flip is a carrot cake man. A simple (besides hand grating the carrots) classic, and frosted with cream cheese frosting and topped with crushed walnuts (there are also some in the cake).

Clyde gets a raspberry swirl cheesecake with chocolate chip cookie crust instead of graham crackers. ~~Clyde likes to stay away from classic cakes because he hates crumbs.~~

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186636357167/william-is-making-a-cake-for-each-of-his-brothers)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What animals would the da bros be?

Clyde would be a golden retriever. Calm, friendly, loving, and always gentle until severely provoked.  
Paterson would be a cat. He'd be a random mixed tabby/Maine coon type, with longish short hair. And he'd have a routine of sun spots he would nap in every day.  
Flip would be a boarder collie, because friendly but protective.  
William would be a beta fish cuz he has such an ego.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186762016712/what-animals-would-the-da-bros-be-clyde-would-be)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The da bros are craving pumpkins what faces design are they going for?

Da bros!!!!! My darlings!!aa!!! Ahhhh

William would try to do an elaborate and very detailed scary face... he would fail and just do a typical face but paint blood on it.

Clyde would cut out a beer bottle and a smiley face and put it in front of the bar.

Paterson would paint a scene on his and ask for it to be made into a pie later.

Flip, the smartass, would bore three small holes into it and call it done. After you asked him to do something more, once you stopped laughing, he scratched out a blob to make it a ghostie...

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187841849192/the-da-bros-are-craving-pumpkins-what-faces-design)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If each da bro smelled like certain type of food what would it be?

Clyde smells of bacon and whiskey, but like the pleasant notes of each.

Flip smells like apple pie, the cinnamon the most prominent, but still subtle.

Paterson smells of vanilla, nice, subtle, and sweet, just like him.

William smells like fresh baked bread, with a hint of fresh apples, but more of the warm, soothing smell of homemade bread.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188256231037/if-each-da-bro-smelled-like-certain-type-of-food)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have asked a lot of Halloween questions for the da bros, pumpkin, I'm sure I did costumes.... mmm which da bro does not like Halloween and does not like opening the door to trick or treaters?

You're right! Pumpkins and costumes have been done (I'm gonna try and find the costume one to rb).

I think Flip doesn't really care about any holidays at all, ever. Except for his anniversary with you, and you and his mama's birthdays. And Paterson doesn't like random knocks on the door.

So! Flip takes Paterson out and away from home for the evening while William hands out candy. And Clyde works, but that isn't where Flip and Pat go, cuz the bar is crazy on Halloween.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188701995442/i-feel-like-i-have-asked-a-lot-of-halloween)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes it was for a costume party, but what spooky costumes would the da bros wear? I’m not sure if it was you? But did you write one about Paterson being Gomez?

In the costume party I wrote William as Gomez Addams and Paterson as Prince Charming! So not far off, they have the same face, so...😂😂

Spooky costumes, hmmm.... (gore is mentioned with Clyde and William)

Flip would dress up as classic universal monster Dracula.

Paterson doesn't do really do spooky, but he'd dress as Frankenstein's monster.

William would be a murdered renaissance king. Because yes...

Clyde, for once in his life, goes full douche with the spooky and gore. He capitalizes on his missing hand, has Will help him add fake blood to his stump, gets an old fashioned hockey goalie mask, and gets a fake axe.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188705714397/ah-yes-it-was-for-a-costume-party-but-what-spooky)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you buy each of the da bros for Christmas? 🦄

Oohhhh!!!!  
William would get fun kitchen tools like attachments for the stand mixer, novelty measuring cups, and fun shaped pans.  
Paterson would get some interesting poetry books and a fuzzy blanket. Maybe some fun cereal bowls.  
Clyde gets a beer brewing kit and socks. He is a simple man.  
Flip, another simple man, gets new plaid shirts and socks. And some homemade sweets on the down low, gotta keep that sweet tooth a secret.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189087358912/what-do-you-buy-each-of-the-da-bros-for-christmas)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which marvel characters would the da bros dress up as? 🦄

Prefacing this with the fact I don't really know a lot about Marvel, very very casual fan... so I don't have reasons for why, and first listed character is their top pick.  
William would be Antman or Yondu.  
Paterson would dress as Dr. Strange or Loki.  
Clyde would choose Bucky Barnes, Starlord, or Hawkeye  
Flip would be Captain America and only Cap.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189088899262/which-marvel-characters-would-the-da-bros-dress-up)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The da bros are sharing Christmas together, how’s there day go, who does what? 🦄

Starters, Flip, being Jewish, doesn't celebrate Christmas, but gladly spends time with his "brothers" while they celebrate, and graciously accepts their gifts. And they help him celebrateHanukkah, where he gets them small little gifts and whatever else is traditional.

Now onto the celebrations!

William cooks the meal they share in the evening. Main dish is prime rib with stuffing, potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. Dessert is apple pie and devil's food cake. There are leftovers for days. 

They all wake up around 9 am and share a breakfast of homemade cinnamon rolls and hamburger steaks. Then after William has put the prime rib in to cook they open presents.

When the sun starts to set Clyde makes everyone mixed holiday drinks. It is one of the few times Paterson has more than one drink and something harder than beer.

Paterson always gets everybody the best gifts. He is always so observant and has a good memory so each gift is specifically tailored. 

William has a weird tradition of watching all of the Santa Clause movies, and everybody just goes along with it. Flip has found a loop hole of washing the dishes after dinner so he doesn't have to watch the third one which he doesn't like at all. Paterson and Clyde like to watch them all and wish santa was real.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189112417247/the-da-bros-are-sharing-christmas-together-hows)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros birthday (cos it’s adams bday) how do they celebrate? 🦄

Ahhh! Starters, I feel like none of them have their birthday today, but definitely today is the best day to talk about it!

William treats himself and goes to dinner at a nice restaurant he has been wanting to try. If allowed, he spends time with his son. 

Clyde closes the bar and spends the day at home. Mellie comes over and drags him out of the house to a "surprise" party with Jimmy and Sadie. They just eat a lot pizza and soda, and he gets given gifts despite saying no.

Paterson legit doesn't change anything. Except he has 2 cupcakes after dinner. He doesn't care much about his birthday. 

Flip couldn't care less about celebrating his birthday. Most people don't know when his birthday is because he doesn't care to celebrate. ~~But his special lady changes that when she comes along.~~

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189171492597/da-bros-birthday-cos-its-adams-bday-how-do-they)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: surgery/medical procedures and surgical after care talked about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having surgery tomorrow. Can I get a HC of the how the boys would care for someone before/after surgery?!

William will stay with you before and after the surgery, taking off the day of and however long you will be immobile for from work. He will wait on you 24/7. Need soft foods? He will find as many different soft foods as possible and make them. Need gauze changed? He is on it, nothing to gross for him. When you're well enough afterwards he will also play video games with you.

Clyde is a little worry wort, poor guy. He is more nervous than you going into the procedure. He takes you to the hospital and sits with you until they are ready to put you under, and then he leaves, Mellie taking his spot. He doesn't like seeing you hooked up to everything, and it triggers anxiety he didn't know was there. But after you're home he will not leave your side, even after the doctor says you can do almost everything normal again. You legit have to tell him that you are capable of making yourself toast and tea by yourself. But you know it is because he loves you, and don't fault him for that. 

Paterson is another worry wort. But not as bad as Clyde. He also isn't the best helper with things besides bringing you what you ask for and helping you move. But he holds your hand while at the hospital and after taking you home, and gives you plenty of kisses and cuddles if you're able. 

Flip is stoic. He doesn't show he is scared. But he is. He sits in the hospital room while you're in the procedure and bounces his leg incessantly, eventually pacing back and forth in the room. He is elated when you're returned to the room, and moves a chair by your side, holding your hand. He is a very good "nurse" once home, giving you space but also keeping on top of all you need, making sure you get pain meds on time, that you drink plenty of liquids, and changes everything you need changed. He isn't a good cook, but he buys plenty of premade meals and fixes them up for you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189506157757/im-having-surgery-tomorrow-can-i-get-a-hc-of-the)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bros (but not Flip) what type of Christmas tree design would they have?

Alright, so I live in a family where we almost always had a big "main" tree with traditional and family ornaments then at least one smaller "themed" tree. And my dad's fiancee is the same way. So these will be their themed trees. 

William would have a video game themed tree, naturally, with multicolored lights. Covered with ornaments of Fortnite images, vintage game cartridges, arcade units, different controllers, and then a pacman themed garland. And as a topper he has an 8-bit star. 

Clyde would have a cryptid tree with dim white lights. He'd order a bunch of different ornaments off of etsy and other sites. And the topper would be his favorite, Mothman. 

Paterson would have a literary themed tree with twinkling white lights. Ornaments of books, some personalized with his favorite titles, pens and quils, ornaments depicting scenes from some of his favorite poems. The topper would be an 8 point star burst folded out of old book pages. 

Flip, just to add him in, has a small hanukkah bush. And he loves it. 

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189670352707/da-bros-but-not-flip-what-type-of-christmas-tree)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What valentines gifts are we going to buy the da bros Alexa?

All the heart stuff, and flowers! Because we love them!!

Clyde: he gets sunflowers. And then some Bob Seger vinyls he doesn’t have yet.

Paterson: he gets daisies! And some chocolate cupcakes and a nice monogrammed pen, which he uses to write you a poem.

William: red and pink carnations. He gets a cookbook by his favorite chef, and it is signed.

Flip: classic red roses! And a big heart shaped box of chocolates to help satisfy his sweet tooth. And a couple new plaid shirts.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190791299962/what-valentines-gifts-are-we-going-to-buy-the-da)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
